A LoVe StOrY unDer tHe CheRRy BloSSoms
by IdReIm321
Summary: ON HIATUS...FemmEdxRoy.A love story lies just under an elegant but lonesome cherry blossom.These two lovers fall for each other but their respective identities are unknown and vieled from one another.Will they know whose who? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

**A Love Story under the Cherry Blossoms**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Fullmetal Alchemist even if we did really want to!!!**

**Authors: haganenocutie94 (lines) and freakywinrylova141 (plot)**

**Warning: Slight OOC! Consider yourself warned! Bwahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the center of an Acacia garden stands a very elegant cherry blossom tree. But under that said tree, there sat a heart-broken lass with her knees brought right in front of her chest. Her golden blonde hair swung with every gust of the wind. She wanted to cry again but she had cried all of her tears last night. She adjusted her cute small rectangle glasses by pushing it with two fingers back in place. (1)

**Girl's POV**

_Why is life like this?! I'm a total idiot! Fall for a guy and set your whole heart and mind into ONLY loving him and one day you catch him locking lips with another girl! You're a bona fide idiot, Ednaline!... sigh… I give up! Does life have to be this painful? Is my life really meant to be like this?_

**End of POV**

Then she wrote a letter to somebody whom she didn't know, just to make herself feel better. After, she folded it into fours and placed it in a slightly opened bark of the Cherry blossom beside her. She marveled at the living colors of the Sakura (Cherry Blossom) tree and she inhaled, making mental notes that if she felt lonely she could come here. She began standing up just when a strong gust of wind blew and several carnation pink leaves of the Sakura tree fell all around her. She awed in amazement and delight. The sight of pink everywhere lifted her spirits up and she began twirling around, her arms outstretched in her sides parallel to each other. Her golden hair danced along with her and she came to a stop. She even didn't realize she was smiling. She nodded once and exclaimed, "Aja!"(2) While she bent her right arm in front of her vertically so as that her elbows were pointed to the ground and she thrust downwards.

* * *

"Roy, mi darlin'!" a girl with short dark brown hair that was held in place with a green hair band with the most high-pitched voice the world has ever known came running down the rose garden the Mustang's have. Roy's family owns a very large lot which was used for gardening. They own the Acacia garden and the single Cherry blossom tree that Roy has tendered himself. He watched the tree from it's being a seed to a full-bloom paradigm of beauty and splendor.

"Hughes! Do me a favor and court Susie! Or at least kill me! That's right! Kill me! Just kill me now!" A raven haired man coaxed as he choked his bespectacled best friend slightly.

"How could I possibly kill you if you're killing me first, dim-wit!" Hughes said as he pushed Roy's hands out of his neck.

"Oh, _Rooooooy_!!!!!" Susie prolonged Roy's name in a theatrical manner.

"I thought you liked ladies, Roy…" Hughes uttered while he smirked at the now terrified Roy Mustang.

"Yeah, but that's no lady! That's a nightmare!" Roy said as he pointed to the direction of Susie now a few meters away from their hiding place. Roy saw her coming towards them and he made a run for it.

"What happened to my darling, Maes?" Susie asked making an effort of looking cute. Hughes can't comprehend why Roy doesn't like her. She's beautiful and thoughtful.

"Um… Upset Stomach?" Hughes queried as he shrugged.

"Oh My! That's bad news! I'm going to the pharmacy right now! Oh my Roy! Just you wait for me sweetheart!" Susie said as she skipped back to the exit of the public garden that only a few people know about.

* * *

"Whew!" Roy exhaled noisily as he wiped the edgy sweat bids that slid down his face a couple of times. He leant on his back as he slid down the cherry blossom only he and his father knew about. This part of the garden was not private but he feels that no person ever gone this far of the public garden before. He was about to wipe another sweat bid but his sleeve got caught on a slightly open bark. He used his free hand to release his sleeve when a piece of paper that has been positioned below the bark caught his attention. He grabbed it and unfolded it after he got his sleeve free.

_Hi,_

_I don't know who you are but thank you for reading this. It means a lot to me whoever you are. I'm a person who has experienced being heart-broken so I'd like to give you a piece of advice… Never love and give everything you have… don't make immense sacrifices for a__** guy**__ who least deserves it. You can't be positive that he's the right man or woman you deserve. Don't love straightforwardly. Learn to make decisions because you might end up wounding your own heart. Life is no game. Learn to deem your limitations and go on. Hope this message finds you well…_

_ Cherry Blossom _

Roy blinked. He never knew that such a girl exists. He was stunned. There was actually a girl that was sincere and passionate. He wanted to meet who this 'cherry blossom' was. He got a pen and wrote a reply on the same sheet of paper and placed it in the exact same spot he found it earlier. He stood up and began walking; looking from side to side just in case he spots the person who wrote the message but unfortunately, he found no one. He puffed a heavy breath and continued walking.

He reached the exit of the Public Garden and turned right towards the coffee shop he really liked. He opened the glass door and scanned the Café. He saw four waitresses walking around the café, taking orders and serving food. He saw a man with light brown hair ordering at one side of the café. He turned his head to the side and saw a lady with black hair taking sips of her coffee while reading some documents. He was used to the café being like this. He enjoys being here to. The environment was very inviting and calming and was just near the garden. His attention was caught by a young woman with golden blonde hair who stood up from her seat and settled money in her table and headed to the exit with her head down. He stayed at the doorway and watched her walk. She accidentally brushed her shoulder with his and she looked up and he was surprised to see her eyes were also a deeper shade of gold. She wore small rectangular glasses which reminded him of Hughes. He smiled at her and she softly smile at him.

"Sorry…" she merely said with a soft feminine voice. She bowed and went out turning left. He nodded and walked to a table and motioned for a waitress.

When the waitress went back to the counter he leant back and remembered 'Cherry blossom'. He thought that playing around with girls was not all right. After reading the message he felt guilty. And then the image of the blonde he saw a while ago flashed through his mind. She had sad eyes under those cute eyeglasses. I wonder who she is, he thought.

* * *

1: Her glasses are not those nerdy types. It's those cute once like Kunimitsu Tezuka of 'Prince of Tennis' or those of Hughes! X3

2: Aja means 'I can do this!' This expression was taken from a favorite Koreanovela, "Lover's in Paris"

There it is folks! That's the end of chapter 1!!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!! We will do it better in the next chapters! Whew! We've got a lot in our minds right now and we like to put it in paper but to much schoolwork to work through! Sigh… Well… Please Review and if ever we have grammar issues you noticed please tell us NICELY! –grin-

Oo?

Please stay tuned!!!

Haganenocutie94 and Freakywinrylova141 now are signing off!

TOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!


	2. Fire Prince

**A LOVE STORY UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Fullmetal Alchemist even if we did really want to!!!**

**Authors: haganenocutie94 (lines) and freakywinrylova141 (plot)**

**Warning: Slight OOC! Consider yourself warned! Bwahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 2: Fire Prince**

The sun has risen up again to welcome the new day. Its rays were decanted upon a certain girl with golden blonde hair. She opened her golden irises and sat up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands to get sleep away from it. She stretched and a big dirty-white colored dog jumped on her bed. It licked Ednaline's chick and snuggled unto her. Ednaline giggled and patted the dog's head.

"Now, now, Roy…" she said as she smiled and smoothen out the dog's hair. Ednaline was a pet lover and she really loves animals. She's got a dove named Fyfie; a hamster named Bacon; a kitten named Kuro-chan and her favorite companion; her dog, Roy. She really loved them. Luckily, the apartment she resided at has very kind land owners. They were an old couple who also loved animals.

She got up and Roy followed her to her closet, its tail waggling to and fro. She got her clothes and went to the bathroom. Roy stayed out, its tongue hanging from its mouth. Just then, a dark-haired brunette came out of her room and shrieked at the sight of the dog in front of her.

"You mangy mutt! Get out of the way! I can't believe you have the same name of my beloved Roy Mustang! Why did Ednaline use that name to name you anyway?!? You don't deserve such a brilliant name!"

The dog lowered its head and rested it against its forelegs and its tail continued wagging. Just then, the bathroom door opened revealing Ednaline.

"If you have complaints about Roy, Susie; just tell it to me directly. You might look stupid talking to a dog like that. Anyway, have you seen my glasses?" she said as she dried her hair with the towel.

"Why do you wear glasses anyway? You have perfect eyesight and you absolutely look good without them on…" Susie coaxed as she handed Ed her cute glasses.

"That's my point. I don't want to look beautiful." She said as she put on the glasses and averted to the opposite direction, Roy following behind her. "See you later Susie…"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Come here, boy…" A radiant blonde called half bending over to pat the dog. The dog barked once and his tongue hung on the edge of its mouth. They were walking on the Public garden again. The dog tagged along as it looked around the garden. Ednaline stopped just in front of the elegant Cherry Blossom tree. She puffed a heavy breath out and sat beside it and Roy positioned his forepaws on Ed's laps. Ed checked on the open bark and retrieved the piece of paper. She unfolded it and was surprised to see a reply behind it. The handwriting was very legible, she thought as the dog sniffed the piece of paper over and over again. The dog stopped and barked at Ed as if saying that he was through. Ed abraded the dog's head slightly before she began reading the reply.

_Hi,_

_Whoever you are I wish you good luck and I might as well wish you guidance. You have made me realize something so helpful. I have come to realize that not all women are the same. I have always thought of them to be selfish and they judge a person based on their outer appearances. But you have proved to me that you are different. Some days I almost give up in hoping that there are still women like you who would judge you for who you are. I, too, don't want to wound my own heart. I considered life as a game before I read this memo but it all began to change when I read this. I am hoping to be your friend. I also wish this message finds you well… and thank you._

_Fire Prince_

"Fire Prince, huh?" she said as she finished the letter. She was flabbergasted to discover that such a guy existed. She thought all guys were the same but 'Fire Prince' has proven her wrong. This lad was honest and well, she hates to admit it but he was actually earnest. Now, that was the man she was hoping to find but like what she has said in her letter, don't love straightforwardly for you might end up wounding your own heart, and that's how she shall stand. She scribbled a reply note on another piece of paper and folded it. She placed the old one inside her bag and placed the new one at the tree bark. She stood up and inhaled deeply as her dog stood beside her. She pushed back her glasses using to fingers and fisted it as she said, "Aja!"

Ed began walking with her dog right behind her sniffing around. She smiled and looked forward. She has already reached the rose garden when she saw a raven-haired lad ran as if he was avoiding something or someone. She was startled when her dog barked and ran heading towards the dark-haired man.

* * *

"You have to face her sooner or later, Roy. I can't get why you don't like her." A bespectacled man said as he straightened out his glasses.

"I can't get why you don't see why I don't like her." Roy retorted as he peeped above the bushes of the Santan asylum located upper east wing of the Public garden.

"I'm not playing Mister-I'm-being-a-philosopher here!"

"Oh Roy, my darling!" a high-pitched voice came from the tulips section in the garden's upper west wing.

"There she is, Maes! I'm going to sign me death wish sooner or later!"

"No one's stopping you from running you know."

"Thank you…" Roy said as he made a run for it towards the rose garden. He was out of breath when he reached the Rose haven. He noticed a shade of gold out in the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew was that something furry tackled him and he landed bottom-first unto the ground and he lay down since the furry creatures started licking his face.

"Roy! Get off him right this instant!" at first he thought it was Susie when she shouted his name but it was not as sharp as it really was and there was something wrong with the sentence. Get off of him? I'm the one getting squeezed up here! He thought.

"Roy! Out boy!"

"Excuse me, but how do I get out here when there is a dog on top of me and why do you know my name?" Roy said as got a hold of the huge dog.

"I don't know your name, sir." The blonde said as she got her dog out of the poor man.

"Huh?!" Roy only managed to say no other. He sat up and stared at Ed.

"Don't you ever tackle anyone like that, Roy! Or you night end up in a pound." The blonde said as she placed her index finger on the dog's nose.

"I might end up where?" Roy said as he stood up not removing his gaze from Ed.

"Huh?" Ed queried as a confused eyebrow rose. Roy in turn raised one of his own.

"I might not have caught your name sir." Ednaline said as she bent down and patted Roy's head. "I'm Ednaline Elric and you are?"

"…"

"Uh... Sir?" Ed said as she looked up at the raven-haired lad.

"I'm…" Roy paused for a moment but the blonde shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, Roy!" Ednaline yelled as she tugged at the dog's collar. "You knocked the person down and know he's got amnesia!"

"I don't have amnesia!" Roy retorted. What's wrong with this chick? He thought.

The dog barked and Ed bent down to one knee and ruffled the dog's head.

"Now, now Roy! You have caused a lot of trouble today!"

"I have?"

The dog barked loudly and Roy stepped back.

"**ROY!!"**

"What?!? Could you stop calling my name?!"

Ed turned to face Roy with a confused expression. She has now realized something.

"Sir, I believe there seems to be a misunderstanding… my dog's name is Roy what's yours?"

"Well, it's Roy Mustang." So this was the lad Susie likes, Ed thought.

"Well, that answers everything."

"It sure does."

The dog barked and stood up on its hind legs and leant unto Roy's body. Ed giggled. Roy, her dog doesn't come near people when he doesn't recognize their scent but he just did it now.

"I think he likes you, Roy-san…"

"I bet he does… uh… Ednaline right?" Ed nodded and said, "You can call me Ed"

"Hey, you're that woman from yesterday at the café!" Roy exclaimed and Ed smiled. "Nice to see you again!" she beamed.

"Likewise…"

"OH ROOOY!!!!" Roy's ears perked up at the sound. Susie.

"I'm dead."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come with me!" Roy grabbed Ed's hand and dragged her as the dog followed behind. They hid at the back of a post situated at the corner of the grass patch which was already hip-high. The post was enough to cover them out of sight. Roy was still holding Ed's hand when he saw Susie appear.

"OH ROY, MY DARLING!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" Susie called out again. She was right in front of the post they used for cover.

"What's the matter, Roy-san?" Ednaline asked in a whisper as she took cover behind the post and hunkered down beside Roy.

"Just hiding from what could kill me"

"Don't you mean who?"

"Either way…" He saw Susie look their way and he hopped to get better cover.

Susie saw a figure move at the corner of her eye and was sure that that figure was her beloved Roy. She quickly turned to her left and due to exhilaration she completely forgot the post beside her and ended colliding with it and she toppled to the grass.

Roy shoot high unto the air and exclaimed, **"Terminated!" **gleefully.

Ed stood up and gazed upon the twirly-eyed girl on the ground. She couldn't get a good view of her since there was a big red mark matching the pattern on the post on her face. Her eyebrow rose and she turned her head to look at Roy. He didn't like this girl? But the girl was pretty although there was a red mark on her face.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Ed asked as she pointed at Susie.

"I'm not a nightmare lover, you know."

"But… she's beautiful!" Ed exclaimed.

Roy smiled and Ed blushed since she has never seen someone this charming before. Even her ex-boyfriend wasn't this handsome.

"Come with me… I want to show you something I'm sure you haven't seen before…"

ED hesitated at first and glanced at Susie and looked at her dog.

"Roy, watch her." She commanded her dog but both Roys looked at her. The dog barked and positioned himself beside Susie and barked again.

"SUSIE!" Roy heard someone call from behind the Rose garden and knew well that it was Maes.

"My friend's coming… he'll help her out."

"O-okay…"

* * *

Under the colossal awe-inspiring Cherry Blossom tree were two people side by side, one blonde and one raven-haired. Cherry petals fell around them and both inhaled simultaneously.

"What do you think?" Roy asked and flinched at his bluntness.

Ed pretended to be ignorant with the tree even though she has seen this before.

"Sugoi!" Ednaline exclaimed as she circled the tree. "It's so beautiful!"

"I thought so."

"Ne, Roy-san…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you like the girl, she was beautiful and well… you guys like pretty women, am I right?"

"Well… let's just say I'm different from them. I have once read that beauty isn't all that matters… I don't judge what people are based on their outer appearance"

Ed's eyes widened due to the familiarization of the lines Roy just said a while ago.

* * *

YATTA!!!

This chapter's finally over!!! WhaH!!

Haganenocutie94 here! Freakywinrylovah141's kinda getting a problem with the plot... soo... the 3rd chappie will be somewhat...uhh... better not talk about it... she arrived with a new plot the last week and well... it got mixed up with Blossoms... hehehhe... -sees her carrying a very big wrench-

well... i'll be off!!!!!

Ja'ne!!!!

Freakywinrylovah141: LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU DON"T WANT TO GET A FREAKIN' CONCUSSION!!!!!

Haganenocutie94: Easy, Merodi-san!!!!!!! Reviews!!!


	3. The hidden beauty cherryblossom conceals

**A LOVE STORY UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Fullmetal Alchemist even if we did really want to!**

**But we do own Roy (the dog)! WE love dogs!**

**Authors: haganenocutie94 (lines) and freakywinrylova141 (plot)**

**Warning: Slight OOC! Consider yourself warned! Bwahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 3: The hidden beauty cherry blossom conceals  
**

"_Well… let's just say I'm different from them. I have once read that beauty isn't all that matters… I don't judge what people are based on their outer appearance"_

Those words kept ringing on Ednaline's ears. _What the-! _Her eyes scanned Roy from head to toe. Did she hear right? Were her ears deceiving her? Did such a man exist? Did Roy actually mean that? Was he bold enough to see through a girl's heart?

"Yoo-hoo… Earth to Ednaline! Yoo-hoo…?" She heard Roy's voice interrupting her inner questioning, a gloved hand passed repeatedly in front of her face. She shook her head slightly to get rid of those thoughts that kept taunting her. She didn't want her hopes to be raised that high.

"I'm sorry… Just a thought…" she said reassuringly, waving her right hand in front of her; in level with her neck.

"Some thought…" Roy said as he smirked at Ednaline. He found one confused eyebrow raise on Ednaline's face.

"Was that smirk really necessary?" Ed asked as she pushed her glasses to perch it properly on her nose with two fingers.

"I don't know…" Roy said as he shrugged. He saw one pink cherry blossom leaf land on Ed's head lightly. Roy smiled and he reached his arm out to take the leaf off her head. He missed the slight blush that went pass Ed's face before it went blank. He smirked at her _again _as he dropped the leaf at his side.

"Now that was totally unnecessary." Ed said flatly. Roy smiled at the look Ed gave him. She looked quite cute. His attention was then drawn to her glasses. There was something wrong with those glasses, he thought.

"How long have you been wearing eyeglasses anyway?"

Ed hesitated as first but quickly answered, "About 5 years… Why?"

"OH ROOOOOOYYYYYY!" Came a very high-pitched voice that made Ed and Roy flinch and groan. Ed's ears were ringing while Roy's were totally irritated at the redundant shriek of trepidation.

"Good Lord! The SOPRANO-istic witch's here to ruin my day, AGAIN!"

Ed couldn't help but laugh at the name he just called the girl earlier. Come to think of it… she was really irritated with that very high-pitch voice she has never heard of for her entire lifetime. Her laughter was cut short when she felt a hand gripped at her wrist tightly and the next thing she knew was that she was already on the ground behind the bushes near the Blossom.

But where was Roy, she thought.

"Oh my darling!"

There's that ridiculously high voice again, Roy thought. He turned his gaze to the creature beneath him and he found himself gazing in to flabbergasted wide golden eyes.

* * *

Susie automatically sat up as Maes approached her. He was panting and sweat slid down his face.

"Hughes?" she said as she shot up and placed her hands over her eyes imitating Peter Pan.

"Susie…"

"Did you see where Roy went? I swear to the God of Pumpkins that he was the one I just saw earlier."

"Some God…"

"I guess I'll go that way! Just you wait cupcake!" she said as she skipped towards the direction she pointed to. The Acacia Garden.

* * *

Ednaline Elric found herself staring into the very dark eyes of a certain Roy Mustang. He was on top of her, pinning her lightly on the grass behind the bushes. She saw him lean forward a little and she found his index finger in front of his lips and whispered,

"Ssshhhh… don't move…" he said as he continually peeped through the bushes; his midnight blue irises following every move of a certain brunette.

_What the hell? What the heck is he doing? And where the hell are my glasses? Damnit! These things are really getting blown out of proportion! Who is this goddamned SOPRANO-istic woman anyway! Damnit! My glasses are nowhere to be seen and I have Mustang sitting on top of me!_

"Shew…" she heard Roy's sigh of relief… meaning to say that good-for-nothing woman was gone and now her temper was rising up. She wanted to get out of here and look for her dog… he must be wondering off by now…

"Ahem…" Ednaline purposely cleared her throat aloud so as to catch Roy's attention. Roy looked down and stared at the golden eyes staring at him intently. And then he noticed something, Ednaline's glasses were missing and now he was wordless by the sight before him. Ednaline had a hidden beauty behind those glasses. She had long lashes and wide golden eyes. It was almost like someone had molten gold for her eye color. Her cheeks were red and her full lips were slightly open. She was… attractive, Roy thought.

"Uhm… Roy-san… If you don't _mind_?" Ed stretched the last word slightly. She watched as Roy's eyes widened before he rolled off her. He bowed his head as she sat up.

"My apologies…" Roy said as he bowed further and Ed lifted her hand to say that it was okay but Roy heard an unspoken "Don't do that ever again"

"Damn, where are my glasses?" Ed pretended to be near-sighted without her glasses; patting what she could pat. Roy began looking through the bushes but instead he found a dirty-white dog staring at him. A slow 10 seconds passed by, both Roy's stared intently at each other. Their staring match ended when the dog pounced on Mustang; Ednaline's glasses on its mouth. Roy identified the glasses immediately.

"ROY! MY GLASSES!"

Roy's tail began wagging as he dropped Ed's glasses on Mustang's chest. He started licking Mustang's cheeks having Mustang squirming. Roy barked loudly at Mustang.

"Roy!" Ednaline turned to the direction of her dog. "Roy, give me my glasses… I kinda lost them…"

Roy barked again this time even louder. He got the glasses from Mustang's chest and got up; walking towards Ednaline. Ed grabbed the glasses from Roy's mouth and wore it after wiping it clean. Her eyes turned their attention to Mustang who was on the ground.

"Mustang? Why the hell are you on the ground?" Ednalyn asked as she straightened her green cotton long-sleeved blouse and dusted off imaginary dust off her Navy blue skirt that touch the ground even with her beige leather boots on.

"If it weren't for your dog I wouldn't be anywhere near the ground." He said as he began standing up.

Ednaline smiled as she bent down to pet the dog. "I'm sorry… he just really likes you…"

Just then they heard a grumbling sound from Roy's direction. Mustang and Ed both stared at the dog who whimpered slightly before licking Ed's hand.

"Oh… you're hungry, eh!" Ed said as she rubbed Roy's ears. "Hey, Mustang, what time is it?"

"It's 5 to eleven… why?"

"Yup… its lunchtime for yah, my little angel…"

"Little!" Mustang bellowed a little bit taken aback.

"Ahehehe… well… big…" Ednaline said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… I guess you better get going… I don't want to be dog food…"

"So… I'll see you around?"

"Hopefully…"

"Well… nice meeting you Mustang…"

"Likewise…"

Fire Prince,

_Nice to meet you… Wow… A guy like you exists… I would want to be your friend too… in such a way we won't be able to base ourselves on our outer appearances since we could only communicate by letter. This is why I started this because on such a way I could finally meet a friend who won't see me on the outside. Don't ever give up, Fire Prince… you'll find a girl who'll deserve to be the receiving end of your affection. Live happily and I wish we could still continue this kind of friendship… a friendship only this Cherry Blossom could witness…_

_Cherry Blossom_

Mustang grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the memo Cherry Blossom wrote on. He stood up after putting the piece of paper back on the bark.

He has found a new friend... and only the Cherry Blossoms knows who she is...

* * *

There ya have it folks! It's up! PLease review!

Sorry for the late update... we had our Backyard camping the last last week which took our time my time in typing... uh and by the way this is haganenocutie... freaky's tired... ahehhehe... and last week... we had our biological tour so we only had this week to actually start typing and plan out what would happen...

I'm tired... and oh! please keep updated on the reviews page... me and freaky will be posting announcements over there...

-yawns-

I'm tired too...

please review... we really really need them...

well I'll be shutting up now coz i know you want this updated badly... i

Riyan Loviez!

-smothers Freakywinrylova141 with a pillow since she was snoring loudly-


End file.
